


5 Times Kageyama and Hinata's Relationship was Found Out +1 Time Eventually Everyone Knew

by CharlotteSoup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Being Walked In On, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, don't worry it's like 0.2 seconds of some making out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteSoup/pseuds/CharlotteSoup
Summary: It was Kageyama's idea to keep their relationship a secret, telling his boyfriend that it's better for the team if they don't know. But as fate would have it, Hinata has the secret-keeping capacity of a toddler (so does Kageyama) so them hiding their relationship doesn't go as planned.Here's five times they got found out and one time everyone did.





	1. Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi

Hinata had sat on the other end of the bench from Kageyama, trying not to act suspicious. They were sitting as the coach rambled on and on about something about caloric intake. It wasn’t directly volleyball, so Hinata had spaced. Hinata  _ was _ acting suspicious, however. What with him turning to look at Kageyama every minute or so, and slowly inching his way towards the tall setter. 

When Kageyama noticed this, he whipped his head towards the orange-haired boy and glowered dangerously towards him. Hinata shriveled up like an old man and made a small “Eek!” sound and stopped his slow pursuit towards his boyfriend. Sugawara looked at the two with a questioning look and Kageyama pointed at Hinata.

“He’s being a dumbass.” He said quietly and with a bored expression. Sugawara grinned and shook his head, laughing silently. Coach Ukai noticed this, however.

“Want to share with the class?” He crossed his arms and tapped his fingers on his tan arm. Hinata and Kageyama immediately straightened up.

“Sorry, these two were doing something funny.” Sugawara apologized and Coach Ukai looked suspiciously towards the three and rolled his eyes and sighed through his nose, obviously not up to dealing with their antics at the moment.

" _ Anyways-"  _ Coach Ukai continued his small lecture on caloric intake and Hinata spaced once again. He was thinking about volleyball, of course. But now with the added bonus of having Kageyama show up in his daydreams.

After winning the Olympics with Kageyama, they’d go on a date… to, hmm, to go have meat buns, yeah! And then after they ate those and cake (for celebrating their win) they’d kiss, and Kageyama’s mouth would taste like strawberry-flavored cake…

“Gwaa…” Hinata mumbled to himself and unconsciously scooted himself over to Kageyama to lean his head down on his chest. Kageyama grunted in surprise and that caught everyone’s attention. With Hinata out of commission at the moment due to being absolutely not there mentally, Kageyama was left with the fallout.

“Whoa! Hinata’s using you like a pillow, Kageyama!” Nishinoya laughed and Kageyama gulped visibly under the stress of keeping together. He eventually broke out of his minor stupor and shook Hinata off of him.

“What’re you doing dumbass?!” Kageyama yelled and Hinata finally stopped spacing enough to notice that the whole team was looking at the two boys. His face lit up red in embarrassment, although he didn’t know what for.

“Hah? What’d I do, Yamayama?” Coach Ukai sighed so deeply that Takeda-sensei put a hand on his shoulder. The poor man wasn’t even out of his twenties. He was too young to be this tired and stressed.

“You were using me as your personal body pillow!”

“Wouldn’t be the first-” Hinata began to counter before Kageyama slapped his hand around the loudmouth’s mouth. Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi gave each other wide-eyed looks as their brains filled in the rest of the sentence. Sugawara laughed suddenly and Daichi and Asahi scratched their heads, a bit nervously. Everyone else in the room hadn’t realized what was going to come out of Hinata’s mouth because a) they weren’t paying attention b) they’re just that stupid (Tanaka and Nishinoya).

Kageyama whipped his head around to look at Sugawara and the ash-blond teen mouthed ‘we’ll talk later’. Kageyama’s internal panic died as soon as Hinata decided to lick the other’s hand.

“DUMBASS! That’s disgusting!” Kageyama rapidly released the smaller boy and Hinata stuck his tongue out. 

_ That was it. _

“Bakayama stooop!” Hinata yelled when Kageyama gripped suddenly at Hinata’s fluffy orange hair. They were beginning to wrestle each other and Takeda-sensei began to panic a bit as the two got rougher and rougher. 

“You can lead a horse to water,” Tsukishima mimicked Hinata’s voice, “But it won’t save it from these freaking hands.” Yamaguchi burst out laughing at this.

“Tsukki, nice!” He said with a tear in his eye. Ennoshita rolled his eyes at the two first years and inhaled through his nose. His eyes widened as they looked over to the coach and saw him fuming, looking ready to blow a gasket. Coach Ukai then went over to the brawling boys and grabbed and pulled them apart. The two looked confusedly at one another before shrinking under the look of Coach Ukai.

“You two. Had better listen. To the rest of my lesson. Or no volleyball for a week. Got it?” Ukai threatened and the two volleyball addicts nodded their heads in quick succession. When they were let go, they sat still and attentive for the rest of the lecture. 

The two still bumped each other around a little bit during the lesson, but that was to be expected. What Sugawara didn’t quite expect was Kageyama to look around to see if anyone was watching (not very well, may Suga add), and grabbed Hinata’s hand in a firm grip. He squeezed it and Hinata squeezed back. He turned to Kageyama and gave him a bright grin. It struck Sugawara in that moment that Kageyama was saying sorry to their small spiker.

Sugawara gave a knowing look to Kageyama, who finally met his gaze after a moment, and ducked his head down to blush a bright red. Suga put his hand up to his mouth and gave a small huff.

Daichi looked questioningly towards him, as did Asahi and Sugawara pointed discreetly towards the newfound couple’s interlocked hands. Daichi raised his eyebrows and nodded, whilst Asahi looked about ready to faint at such broad contact. 

***

“Hurry up, dumbass, our senpais are waiting for us.” Kageyama knocked on the door to the bathroom stall, to which a flushing sound could be heard. Hinata stepped out of the restroom stall and stretched. His gaze turned curiously to Kageyama’s.

“Do you know why we have to talk to the senpais?” Hinata asked as he picked up his black bag filled with his volleyball gear and sweaty clothes. He tugged on his black jersey coat over his lean arms and Kageyama gulped at the sight.

“‘Cause they found out about us…” Kageyama trailed off and Hinata’s eyes widened. His mouth opened, no doubt to say something stupid.

“How’d they find out?! We’ve been so careful!” Hinata moaned loudly and Kageyama had to count to ten before he committed a homicide. A homicide that consisted of his two-month long boyfriend.

“It’s because of your loudmouth, dumbass!” Kageyama said and Hinata deflated for a second. But really only a second because Hinata got riled up so quickly is was like watching one of those things that you punch go down, only for it to come right back up and smack you right dab in the nose.

“How do you know it wasn’t your fault?!” Hinata shot back and Kageyama’s face went murderous. Hinata faltered a bit, stepping backwards, careful not to trip over Kageyama’s sports bag.

“It was you who decided to lean against me like I’m some fucking pillow!” Kageyama retorted and Hinata, still scared but more angry, at what he didn’t know was thinking of a response when the restroom door was being knocked on.

“Hello?” Sugawara’s warm voice broke immediately through the tension between the two, then another tension as they froze up on the spot. 

“Sorry to interrupt your lovers’ quarrel, but your senpais have to get home sometime.” Sugawara winked and the couple blinked and blushed a cherry red. Daichi and Asahi then also entered the restroom and suddenly to Kageyama it seemed like he couldn’t breathe. Hinata seemed to be in the same state. Suddenly, Hinata reached out quickly and grabbed Kageyama’s hand in his own, squeezing it till the black-haired boy’s hand turned white. Sugawara noticed this and his eyes widened. As did Daichi and Asahi. Sugawara gave them a placating smile.

“Please don’t kick us off the volleyball team!” Hinata and Kageyama shouted in unison and all the playful fun in Daichi’s eyes died right then, replaced by confused sympathy. Asahi didn’t know what to do with himself at this and was stuttering out a response.

“Hey, we’re not here to kick you off, not at all!” Sugawara said and the two boys stopped their bowing, which they had done right after yelling their plead. They looked up with hope, brown and blue eyes widening each second.

Daichi scratched the back of his head. “We were just going to ask if it was true, and well, I guess it is. Congratulations, you two.” He said and Hinata and Kageyama looked at one another confusedly.

“C-Congrats…” Asahi mumbled with genuine emotion and Suga smiled at the big oaf. So shy, but so kind.

“Just make sure it doesn’t get in the way of the team, alright?” Daichi said with a soft thunder in it, just strong enough to show that he was serious, but not strong enough to be a scary threat to the still sort-of new couple. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt their relationship.

“And if you need anything, just ask your senpais! We’re always here!” Suga said with a wink and the three upperclassmen walked out, leaving Hinata and Kageyama to stand awkwardly in the restroom for a period of time.

“What just happened?” Hinata asked and Kageyama just shook his head.

“I have no idea.” He paused. “But this is still your fault.”

“Hah?!”

The three upperclassmen all snickered as they heard the telltale battle cry from Hinata as he no doubt jumped on Kageyama to attack the setter. 

What they didn’t know though was when it got quiet after a second, it wasn’t due to them being too tired to fight, no. It was them kissing deeply underneath the shitty flourecent lights on the dirty tile bathroom floor.

They were a mess of a couple, and now three more people knew about it.

“No more of this, okay? We got lucky this time.” Kageyama grumbled between Hinata’s lips. Hinata huffed out a soft snicker.

“Yeah, whatever Yamayama-kun.”


	2. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tsukishima and Yamaguchi find out about the duo in one of the most embarrassing ways.

The freak-quick duo were eating lunch in the courtyard, the sun beaming its beautiful rays upon Hinata’s equally as bright smile. The boy with orange hair was rambling on and on about a story about his little sister, Natsu. His mouth seemed to be permanently stuck in a grin as he told the story.

Sometimes Kageyama forgot how absolutely  _ stunning _ Hinata was; he was a dumbass most of the time so it covered up just how beautiful the shorter teen was. Big, doe-like, melted chocolate eyes, a wide mouth that was almost always quirked up into a smile. Small freckles dotted his cheeks, filling them thoroughly. His stature was small, but his personality made him seem just  _ so much bigger _ than he was physically. It stunned Kageyama every time he caught onto the fact that his boyfriend was just… amazing, for lack of a better word. Amazing in every single way possible, and Kageyama was lucky enough to be  _ his. _

“Oi! Bakayama! Are you listening?” Hinata frowned when his boyfriend didn’t answer right away. The taller boy was in some sort of deep thought, which didn’t happen often to be fair. So Hinata huffed and tugged on the sleeve of his boyfriend’s uniform, trying and failing to get his attention. 

A passing thought suddenly consumed Hinata’s entire being. He looked around to see if anyone was around, and when he saw nobody, he leaned up to the setter’s face and placed a loving kiss against his lover’s lips. 

That snapped Kageyama right out of daydream-like state in a snap. His face turned a burning red, his ears turning into strawberries, his nose and cheeks like cherries. He shoved Hinata off, the victim of whom was not offended in the least, as he expected this.

“Idiot! What the hell was that for? What if someone saw?!” Kageyama scolded and Hinata laughed it off brightly. That only seemed to make Kageyama even more mad, as his face was now even  _ more _ red- a mix of flushed embarrassment and anger.

“I looked around! I made sure- ow! Stop that hurts, Bakayama!” Hinata yells as Kageyama shoves him down roughly into the grass of the courtyard, lunch all but forgotten. As Kageyama pins his boyfriend to the ground, he looks into the eyes of his lover, all doe-like wonder and slight annoyance at the notion of being pinned, his face suddenly loses all color, then colors all over again.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asks too innocently, voice lilting at the end of his question. Wonder fills his eyes as Kageyama lays his head down onto Hinata’s chest, hearing the  _ thump thump thump _ of his heartbeat as it speeds up at an ever increasing rate.

“Kageyama? What’re you doing?” Hinata questions and taps at the taller boy’s back, becoming more insistent by the second. Said boy grumbles a rumbly response against his chest, feeling it into the core of his being.

“What?” Hinata asks and Kageyama turns his head slightly, just enough so that the corner of his mouth is open to the air.

“You smell good.” He says simply and Hinata flushes down to his toes. A pool of heat that gathers in his heart moves more downwards towards his stomach. Kageyama was just- just too  _ cute! _ Hinata hides his face in his arms and wiggles his body as much as he can with Kageyama on top of him.

“Gwaa!! You can’t just say things like that, Bakayama!” Kageyama suddenly slides up and is at eye-level with Hinata. Hinata’s breathing quickens, and so does Kageyama’s, their breaths intermingling with one another’s. Hinata is so close he can count the many long eyelashes of his lover’s, memorize the creases in his brow. He can feel Kageyama’s chest bearing down on his every time he breathes, his ribs and heartbeat digging into his own chest. Legs are tangled together, and arms have slowly wound their way towards one another, hands now clasped together. Hinata became so lost in his boyfriend’s eyes, almost drowning in them.

It’s somehow the most intimate they’ve ever been.

Hinata doesn’t know who surged forwards first, and he doesn’t care to know. All he does know is that Kageyama’s lips are on his own, eating his fill of Hinata hungrily. The swish of Kageyama’s tongue swiping across Hinata’s lips was like electricity to the small spiker. Hinata had never felt so- so  _ loved _ before in his life. Hinata forgot where he was, who  _ he  _ was, all that mattered in the world was Kageyama-

“Ahem.” A single sound broke through the layer of reality they had made for themselves. The spell of affection suddenly broke. And after it broke, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi waited on the other side. Panic coursed through their veins like poison running through their bodies. Yamaguchi was blushing a bright red and Tsukishima looked a little green. This wasn’t good why were they here? How did they not notice them right behind them?

“I had thought we had an agreement to meet here for one of your dumb ‘study buddy lessons’ but,” Tsukishima paused and the air grew thick around the freak-quick duo’s minds. “You seem to be busy. I’ll leave you two morons to it. Come on, Yamaguchi.” Then they left.

Just like that.

Needless to say, they were too anxious to continue making out.

***

“Please don’t tell anyone!” Hinata and Kageyama bowed and begged their fellow first years. The duo had cornered Tsukishima and Yamaguchi after practice. Tsukishima’s eyes widened at such an overdramatic way of requesting something so simple.

“Yeah… No problem.” Yamaguchi said and trailed off. Hinata was the first to leave his bowing posture and he jumped around like a rabbit in nervous energy.

“Phew! Now that that’s out of the way… Kageyama come toss to me! I’ve still got energy!” Hinata yelled towards his boyfriend. The two watching the freak-quick duo blinked in surprise at how  _ normal _ Hinata seems after not even two seconds before he was practically on his knees, begging for them not to tell anyone about the duo’s relationship.

“Dumbass, go get the ball cart, I’m not tossing unless you do!” Kageyama’s focus also seemed to change at the flip of a switch. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at one another and Yamaguchi laughed a little, a tint of nervousness in his voice.

“Those two are absolute monsters.” Tsukishima stated simply and Yamaguchi full-bellied laughed at his friends not-meant-to-be joke. 

“Nice Tsukki.”


End file.
